Isyarat
by White Malachite
Summary: Jean dan Eren adalah sepasang kekasih. Terkadang keinginan untuk menyicipi tubuh pasangannya sangatlah besar. Tapi karena mereka berdua unik, akhirnya mereka memutuskan menggunakan isyarat jika ingin melakukan hubungan badan. /JeanEren. Warning: humor yang garing, absurd, dan adegan romance yang bukanlah(?) romance. Request dari Mbak Duren. Rated M to be safe.


Saya bolos(?) dari pekerjaan rumah saya. Untung emak saya lagi pergi kerja dan pulang malam. Jadinya, saya nulis sebentar dan melupakan pekerjaan rumah saya (baca: PR IPA) untuk sementara waktu. Walau kadang PR IPA tetap saja menghantui saya.

Ini fic request dari mbak Nesia Suka Duren yang katanya suka sama pairing JeanEren. Saya yang dapat ide karena lagi melihat makanan Jerman pun langsung cepat- cepat meninggalkan PR IPA. Takutnya idenya hilang /dor

Tapi maaf Mbak Duren /desh, ceritanya pendek sekali :'D maklum, idenya juga sedikit.. /plak. Silahkan mencicipi~

!

SnK © Isayama Hajime

Isyarat

JeanEren

!

**Wurst **

"Aku mau _wurst_.." ujar Jean yang terbaring lemah di bangkunya.

Sekarang sedang jam istirahat dan sebagian muridpun menyantap bekalnya. Terkecuali Jean yang tidak dibawakan bekal oleh emaknya. Kira- kira kejadiannya seperti ini..

"_Mak, bekalku mana?" Jean menatap emaknya yang sedang mengepel lantai rumah._

"_Untuk apa sih bekal!? Kamu itu udah SMA, Jean! Gak malu apa bawa- bawa bekal ke sekolah!? Lebih baik kamu jajan bakso aja itu di pinggir sekolah! Udah ah, emak mau ngepel! Sekolah sana yang rajin! Bekal terus yang dipikirin.." bentak emak Jean dengan muka yang sangar. Mungkin sedang PMS, pikir Jean._

_Jean mengingat kembali bakso yang berada dekat sekolahnya, "Emak lupa ya? Habis makan ntu bakso, Jean kan muntaber.."._

"_Ya bagus dong! Berarti itu makanan mempunyai banyak serat sehingga kamu muntaber!" balas emak Jean dengan mata yang melotot. Takut mata emaknya copot dari tempatnya, Jean pun berjalan menuju sekolah sambil memikirkan tentang bagaimana nanti jika ia kelaparan. _

"Jean, noh, mpok Christa jualan _wurst_. Tapi lagi gratis. Soalnya kucingnya kemarin sunat.. yah, semacam syukuran lha.." ujar Connie yang mendengar perkataan Jean.

Jean yang lemahpun langsung berdiri tegap ketika mendengar ada yang gratisan, "Christa memang malaik—"

Syung

"—at.." mata Jean menatap seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kelas dengan mulut yang terbuka dan banjir yang keluar dari sana.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh dan menyeramkan, si pemuda yang memasuki kelas tadi melihat sekitarnya dan mendapati Jean yang berdiri layaknya patung pancoran, "Kenapa woy ngelihatin kayak gitu? Ngefans?" tanya pemuda itu mendekati Jean.

"Aku mau _wurst_, Eren.." jawab Jean singkat.

Pemuda itu—Eren Jaeger—hanya membelalakkan kedua matanya. Terlihat rona merah dipipinya, "A—apa!? Bodoh! Jean bodoh!" dengan keras, Eren memukul jari kelingking(?) Jean dan berlari sekencang- kencangnya keluar kelas.

Malam hari di rumah Jean..

"Benar kan emakmu lagi pergi?"

"Iya sumpah, Eren! Emak sama babe lagi pergi nengokin kucing Christa yang habis sunatan.."

"Um.. oh gitu.."

Tangan Eren pun bergerak memegang kejantanan Jean, "Awas kalau kau berbohong.." bibir Eren mendekati kejantanan Jean dan menciumnya lembut. Dengan perlahan, mulut Eren terbuka dan melahap kejantanan Jean.

"Ngh.." Jean hanya melenguh ketika merasakan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam mulut Eren yang hangat.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Eren memaju- mundurkan kepalanya. Membuat Jean merasa seperti di surga.

"Eren.. ayo.. jadilah uke yang baik.." ujar Jean menjambak pelan rambut Eren.

Grauk

"AW!" jerit Jean sambil memegang kejantanannya yang baru saja digigit Eren, "Eren, kau kenapa main gigit gitu!? Sakit tahu! Kalau aku tak bisa memuaskanmu lagi bagaimana!?".

"Lagian apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi? Jadilah uke yang baik? Jadi selama ini, aku adalah uke yang jahat? Cih, dasar seme tak tahu terima kasih!"bentak Eren sambil menjitak meja disebelahnya.

"Tapi _wurst_ku gimana? Aku mau kamu 'memakan' _wurst_ku!" kata Jean .

"Mending makan _wurst_ asli buatan emakku! Enak dan mengandung gizi! Daripada _wurst_mu, udah asin, mengandung banyak bakteri pula!" Eren pun keluar dari kamar Jean.

"Eren, tunggu! Uhuhu.." Jean hanya menangis meratapi nasibnya.

**Beer**

Keesokan harinya, Jean berangkat ke sekolah dengan langkah yang gontai. Kemarin memang hari yang sangat sial baginya. Paginya, emaknya tidak membawakannya bekal. Siangnya, ia kehabisan _wurst_ mpok Christa. Malamnya, Eren tak mau memuaskannya dan marah padanya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Jean mendapati Eren yang tengah berbincang dengan Armin dan Reiner, "Halo, Eren!" sapa Jean.

Bukannya menjawab atau menyapa balik, Eren malah membuang muka.

"Sudah ya.. aku mau ke kelasnya Mikasa. Dah.." pamit Eren ke Reiner dan Armin lalu bergegas keluar kelas. Melewati Jean yang cengo melihat sikapnya.

"Eren kok kamu masih ngambek? Maaf deh ya.." pinta Jean sambil memeluk dasi Eren. Sarap nih orang..

"Ogah!"

"Hah? Olga?"

"OGAH, BUDEG!"

Eren pun memukul tas Jean.

"Eren, aku mau _beer_~" ucap Jean tiba- tiba.

"Ha—hah!? _Beer_!?" muka Eren memerah.

"Iya~ sebagai permintaan maafku, aku mau _beer_~" Jean memegang tangan Eren.

Eren tampak berpikir, "Ya.. ya sudah.." kata Eren tak mau melihat wajah Jean.

"Nah, begitu dong! Eh, ajarin aku matematika dong.. nanti remedial nih aku.." pinta Jean.

"Aku juga remedial, odong!"

Malam hari di rumah Eren..

"Emakmu mana?" tanya Jean yang duduk di lantai kamar Eren.

"Emak sama Mikasa lagi ke pasar. Kalau babe lagi ke laut.." jawab Eren sembari melepas celananya.

"Eh? Emang jam sembilan malam ada pasar yang masih buka ya? Tapi salut aku sama babemu, Eren.. mencari nafkah malam- malam gini ke laut.." ujar Jean yang menatap anu kekasihnya.

"Ye, babe mah bukan ke laut yang ada ikannya. Babe itu lagi ke lautan luka dalam gara- gara gak diajak ke pasar malam sama emak. Katanya sih, emak malu kalau bawa babe ke sana soalnya babe udah kayak aki- aki. Kan malu dilihatin bocah- bocah yang lagi main di sana.."

"Jiah! Kirain apaan.. gak taunya.." Jean menepuk jidat Eren, "Ada nyamuk, Ren.." Jean hanya menyengir, "Udah siap?" tanya Jean. Eren pun mengangguk, "Tenang kok. Aku akan memuaskanmu.." mulut Jean terbuka hendak melahap kejantanan Eren.

Melihat semenya yang penuh kasih sayang itu, Eren hanya tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Jean dengan lembut, "Terima kasih.. kalau '_beer'_ku udah keluar, terserah mau kau minum atau nggak.. yang penting, kamu di sini menemaniku yang juga gak diajak ke pasar malam.." Eren memeluk Jean yang sedang memaju- mundurkan kepalanya.

Well, malam itupun berakhir bahagia bagi Eren, Jean, emak Eren (baca: Carla), dan Mikasa. Tapi tidak bagi Grisha yang hanya terbaring di kasurnya sambil mengkhayal jika dirinya menaiki kuda- kudaan berbentuk Pegasus di pasar malam.

End

Selesai juga dan gak sampai seribu kata ._.

Ada yang tidak mengerti dengan ceritanya? Sini, biar saya beritahu..

Ketika Jean minta _wurst_ ke Eren, berarti itu isyarat kalau Jean mau '_wurst'_nya di'lahap' Eren.

Dan ketika Jean minta _beer_ ke Eren, berarti itu isyarat kalau Jean mau me'lahap' _wurst_ Eren dan meminum _'beer_'nya . Semoga readers mengerti. Kalau belum paham, silahkan tanya ke ahlinya~ /dor

Ah, maaf juga ini cerita dibiarkan menggantung. Soalnya saya gak enak mengintip lebih jauh lagi aktivitas Jean dan Eren. Kayaknya bakal lanjut ke _wurst_ masuk donat.. dan maaf humornya sangat garing. Ini semua salah PR IPA~ /plak

Maaf ya Mbak Duren, ceritanya pendek sekali.. kapan- kapan saya bikin yang lebih panjang.. /sujud

Akhir kata, kritik dan saran?

Sekian,

Salam hangat Malachite!


End file.
